


Too Fast For Love

by batterycitykid



Category: Bandfic - Fandom, Cobra Starship, FBR, Fueled by Ramen, Possible mentions of Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is..., bands - Fandom, gabilliam - Fandom
Genre: AU, All nighter, BoyxBoy, Drinking, Fanfiction, LGBT+, M/M, While The City Sleeps We Rule The Streets, album au, alcohol mention (a lot), bandfic, gabilliam - Freeform, occasional negative themes, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycitykid/pseuds/batterycitykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Inspired by While The City Sleeps, We Rule The Streets, album by Cobra Starship, plus other similarly related songs by The Academy Is..., Cobra Starship, All Time Low, and more}</p><p>Gabriel Saporta is in a... 26-year-old-life-crisis, you could say. Growing up for him hasn't been the easiest, even as an adult he despises getting older. Responsibilities of fame and a future career in a corrupt music and media industry on top of anxiety of his upcoming 27th birthday sets him off on a wild one nighter through the city he knows by heart. At one of his favorite night hangouts he meets William, a young but mature young man from Chicago, visiting New Jersey for a bit. Gabe drags his new friend along with him on his escapade through the streets. Is one night enough to fall in love and make major life decisions? Or is it simply a fling during the late hours no one dares to be awake at? Perhaps while the city sleeps is the best time to rule the streets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fast For Love

‘Success has it’s price. Do I really wanna go through with this? It’s all so much so fast.’ Gabe thinks to himself, pondering a thousand things at once. He sits up in his bed, head leaned against the back of his headboard. Tomorrow he’ll be 27, the age he’s dreaded for the past few years and now it’s finally come. He doesn't want to hit 27, yet he also just wants to get past it. Especially in the music industry, the whole 27 Club and all. Kurt Cobain, Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, so many more. Died at such a young age, from what? Mostly substance abuse, which Gabe himself has a problem with. 

He really wants to be successful in life, start a band, make music. But at the same time it’s the most terrifying thing ever. Getting popular? Finally getting in on the shitty industry of media and paparazzi, corrupt cities and music labels, all the crap. Once you get into things like this, it’s so hard to get out. Something put into the world tends to stay there, no matter how hard you try to get rid of it or move on. Once it’s started, it grows, and things change. A lot.

‘I know it’s just a game, but I’m playing it to win.’ Gabe thinks again. Failure is, and has always been, one of his biggest fears and insecurities. What will everyone think of him, what he’s brought into the world?  
‘I'm tired of being the poor, cliche, misunderstood.’ 

He alone insults himself enough, it's hard to imagine how much more hate he’d get if he became more well known. He needs someone else to keep him occupied in his current state, not himself or his thoughts, not a record producer that’ll nag him that he’s not good enough, just a true friend, someone to take away his pain for a bit. 

‘And can you hear me now? Someone save me from the sound of my own voice. Can't you tell that I sound like I'm dying?’  
Growing up in New Jersey hasn't always been the easiest, but it’s what he calls home, since it's where he grew up after moving from Uruguay. He knows every street, bar, club, heck even lamppost in his hometown. It's not the biggest of cities but it sure is quite a trip. Pretty nice place to get out to once in awhile, really refreshing just being able to live during the late hours of the night. Maybe that's what Gabe needs right now, a night out and just forget all his worries, one last night before he’s 27, before he ventures into the music industry with the release of his first album. 

‘It’s time to get faded, cause I can’t think anymore.’


End file.
